


What If

by darkness_prince_dan



Series: Song based drabbles [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness_prince_dan/pseuds/darkness_prince_dan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's not having the best time at a party, Phil improves it slightly.<br/>A drabble based on the song 'Fourth of July' by Fall Out Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

It is not the fourth of July. It’s the end of June which is pretty close and the American students from the exchange program are throwing a bonfire party because they’re leaving before the actual day of festivities. Dan thinks it’s weird since they could throw a party anyway, there’s no real need for it to be themed around America’s independence, but no one listens to him and so Dan stands with a beer in one hand and a paper flag in another watching as someone is trying to fry a burger on a grill.

Of course, it’s not on campus. The whole thing is taking place in someone’s spacious backyard which gets filled with people before it even hits nine. The fence is decorated with the red, white, blue combo, as is everything else. There are American snacks and alcohol, and he heard rumours of there being fireworks. He looks forward to those but so far it all blows. It blows even more when a clumsy guy bumps into him from behind and Dan spills beer all over himself. He turns around to see a black haired guy smiling sheepishly and mumbling a ‘sorry’.

“Are you an idiot or just a klutz?” Dan asks not masking the bitterness in his voice.

“No need to be rude,” the guy rolls his blue eyes still sparkling in the 10 p.m. sun. “I said I’m sorry,” judging by the accent, at least he’s not an obnoxious American.

“Yeah, that doesn’t change the fact my shirt’s soaked and stinks,” Dan makes a face peeling the wet shirt off his skin and letting it ping back, he can’t really take it off in a yard full of people.

“Let’s make a deal,” the guy offers smirking. “I’m going to get you a clean shirt and you’ll stop brooding and enjoy yourself for once in your life.”

Dan narrows his eyes at the guy.

“You don’t know me,” he says irately. “I might be enjoying my life quite fine, thank you very much.”

“I’m sure you are,” the guy laughs not believing him and Dan starts doubting his value as a theatre major. “Do we have a deal?” He extends his hand.

Dan sighs but gives in. The least he’s getting out of this deal is a clean shirt which is fine by him.

“Alright,” he shakes the guy’s hand. “I’m Dan by the way.”

“Phil,” the guy’s still smirking and he does not let go of Dan’s hand. Instead, he grabs it tighter and tows Dan into the house.

As they’re ascending the stairs into the second floor, it occurs to Dan to ask this Phil whether it’s actually his home since he acts so confidently around here.

“Nah,” Phil answers leading him to a bedroom. “Never been here before,” he grins letting go of Dan’s hand and closing the door.

Dan doesn’t have the time to consider if he’s lying when Phil starts going through the wardrobe in the bedroom.

“Take off your shirt,” Phil orders turning around, a clean and dry shirt in hand.

Dan should ask him to turn around or Phil should have enough common sense to do it himself. However, neither of them says anything as Dan strips his t-shirt and throws it on the ground. Phil stares at him with a look Dan can’t pinpoint. But he likes it; it’s somewhere between lust and admiration.

“Can I get the shirt?” Dan asks. His voice comes out quiet, as if he doesn’t want to disturb whatever is happening right now.

Phil doesn’t answer. He comes closer, the shirt in his left hand behind his back. With the pointer of his right hand, Phil traces Dan’s ribs then glides over his hipbone with his thumb and ghosts over a scar on Dan’s side. The gentle touches make Dan shiver and bite his lip.

“Maybe you’re not as boring as I thought,” Phil whispers raising his head, his lips nearly touching Dan’s. “Your shirt,” he says squeezing the garment between them.

Dan gulps too loudly making Phil smirk, says a ‘thanks’ and puts on the shirt.

After that the night’s a blur to Dan. He and Phil talk, a lot, and they kiss, a lot. Dan doesn’t know him but he tells him all his secrets and shares the thoughts which keep him awake. Phil doesn’t talk much about himself. He listens to Dan when no one does, makes him feel safe, wanted, happy. It’s all weird for Dan, surreal. He would never do such things with strangers, never reveal himself like that. He likes it.

Morning comes and Phil disappears. Dan’s got no way of contacting him, he doesn’t even know his last name or if he goes to Dan’s uni. Dan never finds him. But every fourth of July he thinks about all the what ifs, all the possible things he and Phil could have been if he hadn’t vanished. Can you miss someone you never actually knew?


End file.
